


You're my wonderwall

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: This used to be a record store. You can tell because of the shelving and the speakers. I wonder if locations have memories.orhow Hope and Lizzie fell in love in a record store.





	You're my wonderwall

Hope stared at the front door of this old record store. Sadly, she noticed a sign telling her that the owner was selling the place. The old record store was closed but she needed to get inside just one last time before saying goodbye to this place too as she once did to the love of her life.

 

She made sure that no one was around before she used her magic and opened the door. She took a shaky breath readying herself for what was coming and finally entered the store.

 

Hope looked at every single centimeter of this place that used to mean the world to Lizzie and her. It was the first time that she set a foot there after leaving a year ago to go back to New Orleans. She remembered how much she needed her family at that time and how much she needed a tall blonde with blue eyes and a charming smile to hug her and tell her that everything will be fine, that she will be okay.

 

But the tall blonde was gone. And so was a part of Hope. A part of her that used to be blissfully happy no matter what was happening or how hard life was. 

 

She remembered the first time she walked through this door. She was only seventeen back then and Lizzie was sixteen. It was after she came back from Malivore, after she found out that only Lizzie remembered her. Without her, she would still be a ghost to most of her friends at the Salvatore School. 

 

Alaric had sent them here to buy him some old songs that only him liked as a punishment for sneaking out at night. She laughed when she heard the punishment, usually, he would tell her to clean the library or she wouldn’t be allowed to come on missions with him. She guessed that Alaric was just glad that Lizzie and she finally got along. 

 

At that time, Hope had just broken up with Landon and Lizzie was a great friend. She would always make sure to distract the tribid, entertain her and make sure that she was okay and if she wasn’t, well Hope had always a shoulder to cry on and lean on.

 

Hope loved Lizzie. She loved how she made her feel safe, how she was always paying her attention, how only she understood her fully and how she seemed to be the only person able to anchor her. She had never experienced a friendship like theirs. 

 

So she cherished every second with Lizzie, especially with the knowledge that one day she may lose her because of the Merge. 

 

She remembered how magnificent Lizzie looked that day. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress which highlighted her ocean eyes. That day, Lizzie looked like an angel, her angel.

 

She remembered how she felt electricity running through her veins as she unconsciously touched Lizzie’s hand while they were both trying to find Alaric’s records. She will never forget how it felt like the world stopped moving as soon as she made eye contact with Lizzie, how she couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight of a blushing blonde.

 

Many times, they had longly stared into each other’s souls yet it felt like it was the first time they really saw each other for who they were, who they really were meant to be to each other.

 

They didn’t kiss that day but they knew that everything had changed.

 

Hope snapped back into reality and realized that she was staring at the back of the store. She walked there and slowly brushed the wall. She closed her eyes once she rested her back against the hard and cold wall. To anyone, Hope would look like a young woman closing her eyes trying to get some sleep but little did they know that the only thing that the tribid needed was peace. Peace which could only come with Lizzie’s presence. Lizzie, the girl who sacrificed herself for her sister a year ago. Lizzie, the girl she had loved as much as her dad had loved Lizzie’s mother, maybe even more.

 

Maybe her family was just doomed. After all, love never seemed to last forever for the Mikaelsons. Maybe they were cursed and maybe she would never find love again. She didn’t mind that, she would never dare love someone as much as she loved Lizzie. She didn’t even think that she could do so.

 

Suddenly, Hope smiled. It wasn’t a happy smile. Hope hadn’t felt happy for a while now. For a year to be more precise. It was a heartbreaking smile. The kind of smile that pointed out someone’s pain rather than their joy. 

 

The source of this smile was nothing else but a bittersweet memory of her grand gesture to proclaim her love to the girl of her dreams.

 

She sighed and relived that magical moment. She had rent the record store as it had become their favorite place to sneak out to hang out after school. Being rich had advantages and she didn’t mind spending all of her money on Lizzie. 

 

The place looked marvelous. The only light illuminating them came from the moon and the hundreds of candles that Hope had set almost everywhere around the record store. Wonderwall by Oasis was playing as Hope and Lizzie happily chatted about their upcoming travel to France with Caroline, Josie, and Penelope. 

 

Hope had stopped listening to what Lizzie was saying, finding her lips more interesting. Of course, Lizzie noticed and stopped talking as a smirk appeared on her face. Hope looked up at Lizzie’s eyes and bashfully smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but didn’t find the words to express her feelings so she closed it. And as she was about to finally speak, after taking a minute to think about her speech, Lizzie interrupted her with her lips. Hope immediately reacted by kissing her back. How couldn’t she when she had spent most of her time daydreaming about them. 

 

« I love you,» said Hope as soon as Lizzie pulled away, completely under Lizzie’s charm. Her eyes widen when she realized what she had disclosed but before she could say anything Lizzie met her lips again.

 

« I love you too, Hope  » replied Lizzie smiling.

 

Hope rapidly pushed herself off the wall and walked toward the door.

 

Then, as she was about to leave, she heard their song playing on the speakers. She immediately stopped walking and her heart skipped a beat. Tears freely ran down her face as she listened to the lyrics of Wonderwall by Oasis. 

 

She let out a desperate scream, hoping that it would set her free. In some way, she also wanted to apply one of her routines with Lizzie one last time. She wouldn’t be able to number all the times that Lizzie told her to let it out by screaming in the woods. 

 

Actually, she could, she had been spending her time trying to relive all of her moments spent with the blonde in order to mark them in her brain. She feared the day she would forget any of them. After all, they were all that Hope had left. 

 

Unexpectedly she felt arms surrounding her, at first she was confused but then her eyes met green eyes and she hugged her friend tightly. It wasn’t who she so desperately needed in her arms but it was someone she loved like a sister and Hope needed all the love and support that she could get right now.

 

Penelope pulled away after a while and wiped away Hope’s tears. Even though new ones appeared as soon as the others were gone. 

 

“ I am so sorry,” said Penelope. Hurt was plastered on her face and the raven-haired girl was on the verge of tears. She was hurting. And so did seeing Hope because anytime she looked at her blue eyes, she was reminded of Lizzie’s ocean eyes. She was reminded of Lizzie last words to her ‘take care of them for me, Penelope’. 

 

“ It’s not fair ” replied Hope violently shaking her head. 

 

“ You’re right. It wasn’t fair when it happened, it’s still isn’t and it never will be ” truthfully disclose Penelope. “ But it was her choice, Hope. And now, now we must keep going on with our lives because she wouldn’t want you to be this crushed. She loved you like she never loved anyone. You will always be her one true love. That much I know for sure. ”

 

“ I don’t know if I ever will be able to live without her and be happy again. I love her, Penelope ” said Hope.

 

“ I know, Hope. I know ” replied Penelope hugging the heartbroken girl in her arms tightly. 

 

Soon Hope left the store, leaving there her dreams of finding her tall blonde girl ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! kudos and comments are appreciated and you can find me on twitter @hizzieendgame


End file.
